Never camping under thunderstorms and fireworks
by SakuraScarlett
Summary: All the tamers go camping together. But something happened between Ryo and Rika during a thunderstorm, and now they seem to be quite nervous. Will they solve their problems once for all? RyoxRika centred. Rated M since it is a "little" of a Lemon. One-Shot.


_Hello everybody! Here I am with my first Ryuki fanfiction in English. Always wanted to try to write something about them, but never really found the time to do that. I just passed an infernal exam in English about "Macbeth", so I really needed to break free and to have a little fun. With a fanfiction about my favourite OTP, obviously 3_

_I know. It's very looooong… but at the beginning it was planned to be nothing more than a lime fanfic. But then Ryo and Rika decided to do whatever they wanted and I had to turn it into a lemon. Oh well. _

_Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this, and if you'd like to review I'll be very pleased. 3_

_I'd like to dedicate this fanfiction to aaaall the Ryuki fans, because I think this is one of the best couples ever.3_

_p.s. there are very little hints pointing to TakatoxJeri and HenryxAlice. Just in case they really bug you._

_Xoxo_

_L._

**"Never camping under thunderstorms and fireworks"**

_"Oh. For Odin's sake. What the hell has just happened?!" she hissed with trembling voice. She didn't know where to start from, what to do, what to say; she was – for the first time – lost in panic and confusion._

_"C'mon Rika. You know perfectly what happened." Ryo sighed, scratching his hair, trying to hide some nervousness. _

_"No. This is not happening to me. Absolutely not."_

That place was hot. And warm. And sultry. What was its problem? It should have been the _perfect_ place, they said. Lying between mountains and sea, that little valley should have been sunny and fresh enough to survive to that horribly hot summer in the city. But it was NOT.

Rika lied on the ground, under the shadow of a big tree, starring at its boughs with void eyes. Her arms were opened on the ground, her legs too, as if even keeping them attached to the body could have warmed her up too much. She kept on sighing and snorting, and no one dared to approach her, even the sweet Jeri or the peaceful Alice.

"I'm wondering what's happening to Rika-chan…" Jeri mumbled sadly, hand in hand with Takato, while walking with the others in the woods, looking for some firewood.

"What's the problem, Katou? She's always like that. The one who really worries me is Ryo-kun." Sighed Kazu dramatically, pointing to the boy who was several metres ahead.

Even Ryo had been pensive and sullen all day long, acting a little too coldly towards his number 1 fan Kazu, who felt desperate and inconsolable.

"We can assume that they might have argued." Alice spoke quietly, almost impassive.

"Which is not something so unusual, actually." Added Henry, whose hand was grasping Alice's one.

Nobody knew when Henry and Alice got together, but that relationship was a little strange and unexpected. Everyone still had to get used to it.

"It seemed to me that they were getting on well, even better than before!" complained Takato, a little let down.

He organized that holiday hoping to spend a nice week with his friends, but things were going on differently. Ryo and Rika were actually getting along pretty well during the first days. But something had to be changed. When and why? Nobody could tell for sure.

"Maybe during the storm." Uttered Alice, all of a sudden.

"Yes, of course… yesterday afternoon we girls took a walk through the woods, but Rika saw the storm coming and wanted to reach the beach in order to see if you boys were there and ask you to return with us… it took her too much time, and after a while Ryo came in search of us… we told him that Rika got away some time before and still hadn't come back, so he went looking for her… and two hours later they came back together under the rain to the campsite!" remembered Jeri. "You guys can't remember it because you were in the tent playing cards."

"Sincerely I hope that they can make it up as soon as evening comes… tonight there'll be fireworks at the big bay beach, so I'd like them to come and to enjoy themselves!" sighed again Takato.

_"No. This is not happening to me. Absolutely not."_

Her shaking voice kept repeating in her mind. How could she have been so weak?

Okay. That storm was… a very powerful one. Fortunately the campsite was sheltered by the trees of the wood, but the beach was completely prey of the fury of the tempest. And she came there exactly when the storm was at its climax. Looking for that asshole of a Heroboy who told her he would have gone to the beach that afternoon to have a long swim. That idiot. And she was an idiot too. An idiot fooled by an idiot. But he was an idiot even worse than her, since he went to the beach, came back to the campsite, went looking for the girls and then for her. He came to beach AGAIN! And then they were two idiots on a beach during a storm.

_"What are you doing in here?!" screamed Ryo, running towards her in the middle of the storm, the sand rising up in whirls. The sea was very agitated, and big waves were crushing on the beach with fury. _

_"I went looking for you, you idiot!"_

_"I'm not so idiot. I may imagine that I'd better get out of water when a storm is coming!" he shouted back at her. _

_A thunder rumbled in the black sky, reminding them that they were under a thunderstorm and that rain was pouring down violently on them. _

_"Maybe the others shouldn't stay in the woods during a thunderstorm!" cried out Rika, worried._

_"Don't worry, there are several lightning rods around them, they were put there for the campers' safety! But not on the beach, I guess… we must find a shelter right now, Rika!"_

_"No! We need to come back to the campsite!"_

_"Not under these thunders, and not under this… hail?"_

_Yes. The thunderstorm turned into a freakin' damned hailstorm. A thunder-hail-storm. _

"Guess that's what happens when Ryo and I are getting along well for too much time." Snorted Rika, keeping on remembering.

_They found shelter under a little cave made by the most inner part of the cliff. That little nook sheltered them from the waves of the sea behind their backs and from hail falling down violently._

_A piece of hail hit Ryo on the head, hurting him a little. He cursed in low voice and Rika sniggered silently, but then she checked Ryo's head in order to see if he was going to die or just to become a little more intelligent – more stupid than that he couldn't, probably. _

_It was _THAT_ stupid move. Getting closer. Too much closer. They were soaked wet and being closer made them feeling… warmer. So they kept staying closer. Then he put his damned arm around her shoulders. But… it felt damned good. It was as if his embrace had become her real shelter. And THEN he started talking. He always had to talk, even when he didn't have to. How much he was enjoying that holiday and being with everyone, how much he missed them living so far away… and how much he missed her. How much he wanted to see her again. She remembered to have kept her stare lowered all the time, trying to hide a certain sense of disturb and of embarrassment. And then it happened._

_He leaned towards her. Or did she lean towards him first? NO. That thought was unbearable. Better not to think about meaningless particulars in that moment._

_And they kissed. For a long while, lasting several thunders, breathlessly. Her embarrassment didn't last that long. They embraced, their hands wandered along their wet bodies, hers lingering in his thick hair. Suddenly shivers of cold were replaced by shivers of... something hot and exciting. _

_But an incredibly powerful thunder broke that intense making out, bringing them back to reality. _

_"Oh. For Odin's sake. What the hell has just happened?!" she hissed with trembling voice. She didn't know where to start from, what to do, what to say; she was – for the first time – lost in panic and confusion._

_"C'mon Rika. You know perfectly what happened." Ryo sighed, scratching his hair, trying to hide some nervousness. _

_"No. This is not happening to me. Absolutely not."_

"Rika-chan? Rika-chan!"

Rika opened her eyes slowly and saw Jeri starring at her from above. Her friend smiled sweetly at her and Rika rose, leaning on her elbows.

"Hey Jeri, how did the search for firewood go?" asked Rika, yawning.

"Quite well. Ryo and Kazu are still looking for some more wood. You were deeply asleep! Were you dreaming about something?"

"Mh… can't recall it."

"You'll be refreshed for tonight!" smiled Jeri, receiving a nasty look from a disappointed Rika.

"Tonight what?"

"Tonight… there'll be fireworks on the beach!"

"I'm not returning to that beach never ever again. Have fun."

She was absolutely unbearable. And spoiled. And nasty. And selfish.

And so damned beautiful. And smart. And intriguing. And fascinating. And foxy.

Okay. Positive adjectives were already more than negatives, and that wasn't a good starting point. Why couldn't he just forget about her? Just leave her behind and go on living his life, enjoying the company of the lots of girls who usually tried to pick him up? But no. Why on earth should he live a so easy life? Why not falling desperately in love with a cool Wildcat who was literally driving him crazy? Why couldn't he focus on anything else? For example on those beautiful fireworks above him? Beautiful… like her. Fireworks… fireworks! She wasn't even there to watch the fireworks by his side!

Rika wanted to kiss him, he knew that for sure. Maybe he had been the one who first approached her a little, but she was the one who leaned towards him. She WANTED IT, and yet couldn't accept her desires; so she decided to throw all of her frustration on him. Making him frustrated too. Rika and her damned senseless proud.

Ah, too proud! Now both positive and negative adjectives were equal.

Kazu, who was by his side instead of Rika, chuckled a little pointing to three girls not far from them who had been starring towards their direction for a while. One of them was a very good-looking girl. When their eyes met, she winked at Ryo sensually.

Ryo sighed and looked away, shaking imperceptibly his head. It was absurd: was he really feeling guilty towards Rika? He knew he had to walk towards that girl and start flirting with her, he had always been a real badass in flirting with girls – and now he was nearly 20 and his sentimental life had been fossilized since he first kissed Rika two years before.

YES. Because they have been kissing secretly and stealthily for two years. Not to talk about the fact that they were flirting since they were kids. That thought made him enrage even more. He wasn't a day-dreamer or a wishful thinker: she wanted him as well as he wanted her. But she kept on changing her mind. Sometimes she let her guard down and lost control of the situation, letting herself go, necking and cuddling with Ryo for hours. But then she suddenly returned cold and detached and fled away from him, slipping away from his arms like an evanescent creature. Every time he decided to let go of her, she came back and changed his mind. Then she changed hers. It was like a Chinese torture. And she was his torturer.

"That's enough." Ryo said, standing suddenly.

"Are we going to those girls, Ryo-kun?!" exclaimed Kazu, full of excitement.

"You don't need me to win over them. Go, fight and win, champion." Ryo winked at him, walking towards the wood.

"A-and where are you going?!" asked the boy, panicked.

"I'm going to talk to Rika. And this time... will be the last." Replied Ryo, wearing a severe expression on his face and disappearing in the darkness.

He stopped in front of the tent. Rika had to be inside reading, because he could see the light of the portable torch and her shadow in a lied down position. He was uncertain whether to enter suddenly or to tell her he was going to enter. But in that case she might have tried to stop him.

Even before his brain had finished working out the right choice, his impulsive soul pushed him to enter the tent without hesitation.

Rika startled for a moment, leaning on her elbows and glaring at Ryo in fear. As soon as she recognized him, she sighed in relief and let herself down on the mattress.

"Are you crazy, Akiyama?! I thought you were a killer or something like that."

"Maybe I am." He said, slipping into the tent and closing the entrance behind his back.

"Why are you here?" Rika recovered herself after a while, glaring at him suspiciously.

"Either to talk or to kill you. Which one you prefer?" he smiled, sitting by her side and watching her from above.

In response, she lent a cushion to Ryo, starring at him with a disappointed look.

"Kill me softly, please."

Ryo shook his head and put the pillow behind his head, lying down beside Rika.

"Wrong answer, Wildcat." He sighed, closing his sorrowful eyes and leaving a sad smile on his face.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Don't play the part of the sad and hurt guy. Please." She grumbled, lifting her eyes in resignation.

"I'm not playing anything. I'm not sad nor hurt. I'm just fed up with this situation." He opened his eyes suddenly, rising and sitting so that he could bore holes into her with his gaze. He was furious. And Rika had to admit that she turned quite nervous whenever she saw him angry – very rarely, indeed.

"W-What?! You aren't scaring me, okay?!"

"I don't want to scare you. I just want you to tell me what about _us._"

Rika gulped in pain, looking away from his withering eyes.

"There's no _us_ we need to talk about." She answered nervously.

"Really? Is this your final answer? If it is, it all ends here, tonight." He replied coolly.

"Well, I… why you to talk about it?! Isn't alright with you being like… _this_?" she was nervous. Very nervous. And unsure. And that made her feel really uneasy. That same damned sensation she felt at the cave that afternoon. And every time he started to talk about _those things_, actually.

"No, it's not alright with me at all. I'm feeling really bad about this situation. This is not what I want… with you."

Rika pulled herself up suddenly, starting to feel hot. That tent was incredibly hot. She couldn't breathe in it.

"Okay… we should talk about _this_ another day, I'm not really in the right mood tonight!" she nearly cried out, putting her face in her hands.

"We're going to talk about it now, Rika." He said quietly, looking at her trembling. He really didn't want to put her in this situation, but he couldn't help it. He was resolute. Or maybe not. Was it worth the risk to lose her forever just to put it right? His determination started to vacillate.

Several minutes passed in silence. She realized that his determination disappeared. He had to be angry before, but now he was cooling down. And she was calming down too. But she could easily notice that he was feeling sad, deeply frustrated and uneasy. Because of her. She managed to tear down his perfect smile and his cool attitude – what she always longed to! – and now she was feeling… bad. Empty. Guilty. In a sense… she was feeling alone, too. It was as if Mr. Sparkling Teeth was letting go of his self-confidence just because she wanted to… break him apart.

Rika wanted to say she was sorry, but she was afraid of him misinterpreting her words. It might have been sounded as if she was sorry for breaking up their relationship, instead she was sorry for making him feel so bad… and maybe that meant that she didn't really want to break up whatever-they-were.

She sighed, realizing that their stupid game lasted for too long. It was time to end the match.

"Ryo… I… don't know."

"What…?"

"What to say or do, I guess. You're the only boy I've ever… let's say… _had…_ so I don't know."

"There's nothing to know Rika. Do you want me or not, Pumpkin?"

"I… I…"

"Would you like to kiss me or to punch me, right now?" he half smiled.

"Both things, I guess." She smiled nervously, too.

"Do you want me here or out of here?" he then continued, shaking his head with undecipherable expression.

Rika breathed deeply his intense male perfume for several seconds, her eyes closed, then she decided to do something very brave for her: she leaned against Ryo's shoulders, trembling a little, but her mind was made up; she wanted to understand what she really wanted. Because he did, and she did not, and it could seem that he was in a sense superior to her, and that couldn't happen, never.

"Stay here. That's what I want. But I don't know anything else."

"Do you know at least if you want another boy or not?" asked Ryo, a little maliciously.

Rika glared at him in disappointment.

"I guess that I've already enough with you."

"That's my girl."

"I'm not _your _girl."

"You've just said so!"

"I've not… really… oh, c'mon!" Rika blushed violently, giving him a strong punch on the right arm.

"Ouch! That's true! You don't have other boys _so _you're my girl!"

"You just see what you want to see." She snorted, annoyed.

"I see that you are my girlfriend and that you are lovely when you're upset." He smiled, embracing her tenderly.

"I see that I'm not your girlfriend and you are an idiot when you're an idiot."

"This doesn't make sense."

"Neither do you, so I don't see the problem." She allowed herself a well concealed smile, hiding her face between his neck and shoulder.

"It's hard to love a pumpkin, you know?" he said with a low and sexy voice, kissing gently her forehead.

"It's even worse to love a Heroboy with Sparkling Teeth, believe me."

"Ah.. so you _do_ love me, after all." He went down, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, shut up!"

She hissed sternly, placing her lips against his in a sudden kiss. He returned the kiss tenfold, starting to kiss her intensely, deeply, frenetically. They interrupted just to catch air, and then started all over again.

Ryo's hands rubbed her back upwards and downwards, very slowly, sending chills down her spine. Sometimes she let out sighs of pleasure, which caused Ryo's passion to increase: his lips became ravenous, he was starving of her kisses.

Rika felt a strong warm heating her up, starting from her head down to her belly – and even lower.

When she felt Ryo's hands slipping under her t-shirt, Rika didn't stop him, instead she clutched her arms around Ryo's neck and went on kissing him ravenously.

Without knowing how, Rika found herself lying on the mattress, Ryo lying on her and kissing her neck passionately; his hands now were on her belly, lifting her shirt slowly upwards, towards _something _he always longed to see and touch.

Rika knew very well she had to feel nervous. But she didn't. Instead she felt full of courage and very enterprising. She embraced Ryo again, pulling him against her body: she wanted to _feel _him more. Her hands slipped down his t-shirt, caressing his toned back and shoulders, finding it a little sweaty. She decided to help freeing him from that clothing.

Ryo leaned his head against Rika's chest, breathing deeply and with difficulty: everything was going so fast that he almost forgot to breath. And to think. Well, actually he stopped thinking from the moment she kissed him. He needed to calm down and just… think. But in order to think you need blood running through your head, and in that moment all of his blood was circulating… elsewhere. Precisely, inside of his boxer.

"We have to stop here… _now._" He said, watching at her in the shadow of the tent, breathless.

"Why shall we?"

"If we go on, I won't be able to stop, Rika." He kissed her gently, lifting his hands from her chest, in order to stop that fantastic experience.

Rika looked at him in disappointment, lifting herself up a little.

"What if I haven't got enough? Do you want to leave _your_ girl unsatisfied?" she asked, a mischievous smile on her lips.

Ryo laughed a little too, drying the sweat from his forehead.

"Maybe we're going too fast."

"Maybe in two years we've gone too slowly."

He couldn't reply anything, since Rika took off her shirt with a sensual move. Her hair fell loose on her shoulders, revealing to have grown much longer in the last years. It fell on her breast, covered with a black lace bra, and Ryo was uncertain if to start crying like a child or howling like wolf.

He lowered again on her, enjoying the sight, the taste and the sensation of her bare pale skin. He always thought she would smell of cherry blossom like her hair, but instead her skin perfumed of peaches.

Since the _deed was done_, Ryo decided to accelerate a little, taking her pants off with a vigorous pull. She startled in surprise, but Ryo immediately began to kiss her breasts passionately, making her gasp and sigh continuously. Rika kissed his forehead, while he went on kissing her chest and caressing her bare skin. She even helped him taking off her bra, but it took her a little to lower her arm from her bare breast. _That _was something really embarrassing, indeed.

But his kisses on her body were both gentle and passionate, and she felt like melting outside and inside. She breathed fast and frantically, as if all of that passion was trying to choke her. In a way, he was really killing her from the inside, but Rika knew that after that she would have come back to life again.

Ryo left with difficulty her bare breasts, but decided to kiss her again on the lips, and then on her soft neck… he wanted to devour her entirely, in one bite.

Rika felt Ryo's arousal pressing against her inner thighs, and for the first time she felt not only embarrassed, but also a little panicked. She didn't know it could be so… _big._ Probably it would have hurt damned much.

Suddenly Ryo perceived Rika's body stiffening under his touch and stopped. He looked in her marvelous amethyst eyes, and understood there was something wrong.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked gently.

"No!" she uttered, blushing. "It's just that… you know… it's my first time you damned Heroboy! May I be a little nervous?! And I don't even know where to… I…"

He smiled her and pecked her on the forehead. And then sighed.

"Maybe this will hurt you a little, you know?"

"I guess that means this is going to be freakin' painful."

"Maybe not."

"Were all of your ex girlfriends virgins?" snorted Rika in disappointment, surrounding with one arm his neck and with the other one starting to take off his pants.

"They were so many that I can't remember."

Rika stopped and looked at him in disappointment.

"How many were they, Mr. Sex For All?"

"Two."

"I hate you."

"I know." He chirped lightly, taking off his jeans completely.

Okay, now he was him the one who felt a little embarrassed. _It _was _really_ happening. In a tent, in a wood, with fireworks outside. Who might have tell?

The answer came as a ray of light in the darkness of his desire: nobody. Neither him. He wasn't prepared at all. Not only on a psychological level, but… on a material level too.

"Mh. We have a problem, Wildcat."

"Don't say that. You're Mr. Sex For All, _so _don't say what you're going to say." Rika grumbled, covering herself with Ryo's shirt.

Ryo looked at her with one of his sparkling smiles, the one that he usually used when he had just made something wrong.

"Actually, I didn't think we would have sex and neither that we might have done it… in a tent."

"…so?"

He half smiled.

"We can try without protections or…"

"No. No, no and no. My mother got pregnant at 18, I guess I have a high percentage of being as lucky as she was." Hissed Rika, who started to become nervous.

"Okay… then we're fuc… or maybe not. Wait."

An idea enlightened Ryo's face. He got up and rushed outside the tent. Rika heard strange noises coming from the tent nearby hers, and after few minutes Ryo was back with a pack of condoms in his hand.

"Don't tell me there's a condom vending machine in the wood." Uttered Rika, surprised.

"No, but in the station there was. That's when Kazu decided to play the big latin lover and to buy a pack of this, which is still sealed, as you can see." Grinned Ryo, trying to open the plastic pack with his mouth.

"That stupid Kazu sometimes turns out to be somewhat useful. How will you tell him that you opened that pack to use _those _with me?" she smiled amused, evidently trying to hide some nervousness.

He giggled, turning his back to Rika.

"Obviously I won't. Basically because I want to see him all the holiday long wondering about who used his condoms."

Rika chuckled, but soon Ryo was again on her, looking her with his intense and determined eyes. The tension had softened a little before, but now it was coming back that tense atmosphere full of sexual desire that filled completely that tent.

"You've… been fast." She gulped, uneasily.

"Didn't want to make you wait any longer, Princess. Did you change your mind in the meanwhile?" he asked with a breathtaking smile. That damned Heroboy with Sparkling Teeth.

She shook nervously her head, letting Ryo take off the shirt with which she was covering herself. There she was, nearly naked again, under his perfect chest and feeling the pressure of his arousal pulsing harder against her underwear.

He kissed her gently and deeply for a long while, taking off her slip so delicately that she barely realized it. At a certain point he must have taken his boxer off very secretly, because in the hazy atmosphere of the moment she realized that they were completely naked, embracing each other, and that it felt so natural and comfortable that it nearly scared her to death.

And it was beautiful, and intense, and breathtaking, and absurdly pleasing; it had even been painful at a certain point, but Ryo had been so gentle that she managed to bear the pain for a while. When he understood it was too much for her, he stopped and kept on caressing her, as if he was afraid of leaving her even for a brief moment. But soon after she felt asleep, exhausted by her first time.

Then the laughs of their friends coming back to the campsite woke Ryo up from the slumber in which he had fallen embracing Rika. Their friends were not very far, and they were not very dressed.

"Rika, you should get up and get dressed. The others are coming!" Ryo tried to wake her up, but she crouched even more under the blanket.

"Tell 'em I'm dead." She mumbled, still sleepy.

Ryo managed to put on Rika her t-shirt, and it was a very hard enterprise since she didn't help much. She was practically still sleeping. He hid all other clothes under her blanket and quickly dressed himself. Stealthily he slipped out of the tent, reaching his own in perfect timing, since two minutes later his friends entered the tent.

"Hey Ryo-kun, we thought you were coming back to beach!" almost sobbed Kazu.

"You know, I'm sorry guys, Rika and I had talked for a long while until she fell asleep." Smiled Ryo, trying not to look nervous at all.

"So what? Did you make peace?" asked Takato, hopeful.

"I guess so." Sniggered Ryo, throwing himself on the mattress and falling immediately in a deep sleep.

"They must have talked for a long while." Whispered Takato to his friends.

"Who can tell." Uttered Alice, with an enigmatic smile.

The next morning, Rika got up quite early, feeling dopey. She took a look around the tent: the girls were still asleep. Then she looked under her blanket, finding herself half naked with all her clothes scattered around the mattress. And then she remembered everything.

"Oh. For Odin's sake."


End file.
